身為王者
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: FFXV * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * Reference: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 凱斯特諾礦山‧探索 * 活動時間: 10/05/18 16:00 - 10/19/18 15:59 (UTC+8) * 兌換時間: 10/05/18 16:00 - 10/26/18 15:59 (UTC+8) King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 獎勵 Exclusive= 兌換道具 |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 凱斯特諾礦山 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用綠魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Snaga |boss = Snaga (2) |drop = }} |-| 中級= 凱斯特諾礦山 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use white magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Snaga |boss = Falxfang |drop = }} |-| 上級= 凱斯特諾礦山 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use black magic |mission-3 = Defeat Gurangatch's party within 5 turns |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Falxfang Snaga |boss = Gurangatch |drop = }} |-| 超級= 凱斯特諾礦山 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal fire damage 2 times or more to an enemy |mission-3 = Defeat the Gigantoad with magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Falxfang Gurangatch Snaga |boss = Gigantoad |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 凱斯特諾礦山 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Activate an element chain 2 times or more in 1 turn |mission-3 = Defeat the Malboro with a limit burst |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Falxfang Gigantoad Gurangatch Snaga |boss = 毛爾波爾 |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= 凱斯特諾礦山 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用幻獸終結 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Falxfang Gigantoad Gurangatch Snaga |boss = 毛爾波爾 |drop = }} Boss Info (魔人級) Tips * 參考討論 * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Malboro Sprout drops 1000 currency on defeat. * You can use Escape to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. * The monsters have an elemental weakness that alternates between Fire and Ice. Fire Flask can be used on Snaga, Gigantoad, and Malboro. Blizzard Flask can be used on Falxfang, Gigantoad, and Gurangatch. * A unit with 100% evasion, Water/Status immunity, and a source of healing for Malboro's Bad Breath, can solo LGD. Nyx and Noctis are particularly useful here, as they have innate evasion as to make gearing easier, Auto-Refresh, and sources of healing (Warp Plunder and Point-Warp/Damage Warp, respectively), on top of giving currency bonus. ** Siren and/or Leviathan can be equipped to help with Water resistance, and Noctis' (if the player has him) Ring of the Lucii helps towards evasion. Videos Youtube